


Miraculous Tales of Paris' Asian Heroes

by Amat3ur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami Swap, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amat3ur/pseuds/Amat3ur
Summary: "But Master, it will be risky if you sent both the Ladybug and Black Cat, this isn't the first time someone tried to coax out the pair" warned the green kwami.The aged man question "Then what should we do?"The green kwami answers "Maybe this time, the Ladybug will be accompanied by different partners"This is an AU about if both Kim and Kagami were given the Fox and the Bee to help Ladybug instead of the Black Cat.
Kudos: 8





	Miraculous Tales of Paris' Asian Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just to promote this fanfiction and this picture I drew, please be expecting.

https://amirulamani.tumblr.com/post/627883915801133056

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too expecting, like my name wise I'm just an amateur trying to do their best, my birth language is not English and my grammar will be atrocious. So please be patient for me. Thank you


End file.
